


A Time of Happiness

by theladyunicorn



Series: Happiness and Peace through Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Expecting this summer to be the worst of his life and possibly his last, Harry receives the ultimate surprise and chance of a life time. Pre-slash/Slash, Time Travel, M/M sex, one night stand Manipulitive!Dumbledore, child abuse, clicheness, HP/TM. Written Sep 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Harry stared out of his uncle's car on the way back to Privet Drive after the end of his fifth year. He had a feeling this was going to be a worse summer than what he usually had to experience due to the Order's warning that he wasn't to be harmed. When he had seen the members of the Order of the Bloody Chicken as he had started to call them he had felt like banging his head at the very least but felt more inclined to kill them. Other the past year he had lost a lot of trust in the people who were supposed to be his friends and had started to delve into the Dark Arts which he found truly fascinating. He really didn't understand why they weren't taught, yes some people had used them for evil things but a lot of the spells could actually be helpful in the current normal household. He hoped he could survive the summer.

When they pulled up at number 4 he knew his hopes to be unwanted. Vernon jumped out the car and forcibly pulled him out and into the hallway where he proceeded to punch Harry in the face time and time again yelling at him for getting 'those freaks to try and do his dirty work for him. How dare he think he could get away without doing anything these holidays? They had to put up with him when he had done nothing but complain.' Harry had started to loose control of his magic which proceeded to infuriate his uncle even further. Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him up the stairs and forcibly threw him into his room.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME DOWN YOU FREAK! YOU'LL BE IN THERE ALL SUMMER IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! WE WON'T HAVE YOUR LOT THREATENING US, YOU HEAR THAT? WRITE YOUR BLOODY LETTERS NOW FOR THE SUMMER AND I'LL MAKE SURE THEY ARE ACCEPTABLE!" Vernon yelled at him as he dead-bolted Harry into his room. That was when Harry realized just how bad this summer was going to be.

Every morning Petunia let him out in the morning to go to the bathroom and cook the rest of them breakfast before giving him a slice of toast and locking him back in his room for the rest of the day until he had to cook dinner for his family. He had no idea how long had passed but he knew that he had already sent off four or so of his letters so he guessed just over a week, what was also surprising was that he had already done a lot of his homework as he managed to have kept his trunk in his possession. He was currently lying on his back on his bed when he heard a tapping at his window. Glancing up he saw an owl that he didn't recognize carrying a letter of some sort. As he got to the window and suddenly paused 'What if it was a letter from Voldemort or someone like that?' Harry thought with a moment of panic. As the bird tapped at the window again Harry peered at the envelope… it didn't seem threatening and then he suddenly saw it. The Gringotts seal… he felt like hitting his head upon the wall as he let the owl in.

Sitting down on his bed he opened the letter and started to read it and read it again and again. He couldn't believe what he was reading… it couldn't' be true.

_Prongslet_

_If you are reading this letter than I'm no longer with you, most likely from rushing out and doing something stupid again and for that I'm sorry for, for leaving you here alone before I could get to know you properly. I need you to know that no matter what I love you and want nothing to harm you. You are like a son to me. When you were born I instantly had a connection with you that was more than a godfather and godson… I can't explain it but it was there._

_Now I have something of great importance to tell you. Dumbledore is not who he appears to be. I don't know how much of your life he has twisted for his own reasons but he manipulates people for the 'greater good' but I'm sure he will have done something. If you don't believe me look at your parents will that is included in this letter, he knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and he still let me rot in Azkaban. Be careful of him._

_I suggest you go visit Gringotts the first chance you get. I know that he is planning on hiding your inheritance from you. The vault you currently have is your trust vault and is only for your school years. I overheard Dumbles saying that he didn't want you to know about your family vaults- yes you have more than one other vault. I want you to claim them before Dumbledore finds a way to claim them and keep them from you._

_Another thing before I sign off, when you go to Gringotts ask for the Black Account manager… he has my will. With it you will be emancipated but that is all I'll tell you for the time being. Promise me, whatever you do is go to Gringotts and do as I have asked._

_Never forget that I have always loved you and always you. You are my pup, my son, my life. Remember that._

_Love you always,_

_Padfoot.  
_  
Harry felt a tear fall down his check as the severity of the letter hit him hard and fast. Sirius was truly dead and Harry's feeling about not trusting Dumbledore was correct. He had hoped he was just being silly… he couldn't truly believe that Dumbledore was an evil person even though all the information pointed towards it. Harry suddenly sat back up as he remembered that Sirius had said he had included a copy of his parents will. He grabbed the envelope and took the other piece of parchment out of it.

**_The Will of James Maxwell Potter and Lily Sarie Evans-Potter._ **

I, James Maxwell Potter declare myself sound of mind. I, Lily Sarie Evans-Potter declare myself sound of mind.

In case of our deaths we declare that Remus John Lupin will receive 3,000 galleons and a cottage in Dover. Use it well our friend.

In case of our deaths we declare that Sirius Orion Black will receive 3,000 galleons and a cottage in Glasgow. Use it well mate!

In case of our deaths we declare that 2,000 galleons go to The Order of the Phoenix to help with the war.

In case of our deaths we declare that Frank and Alice Longbottom receive 2,000 galleons each.

In case of our deaths we declare that both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall receive a 1000 galleons each.

In case of our deaths we declare that our son Harry James Potter receive the rest of our belongings.

In case of our deaths we declare that in order of below they will receive guardianship, situation allowing, of our son, Harry James Potter

His godfather Sirius Orion Black

His godmother Alice Longbottom

Remus John Lupin

Minerva McGonagall

If these aren't available we request that Harry be placed with a wizarding family that cam be trusted with his upbringing. In no circumstances will Harry be placed with Lily's sister Petunia Marie Evans-Dursley and her family.

If we have been killed in our home at Godric's Hollow and our Fidelus Charm has fallen our secret keeper has betrayed us. Our secret keeper was not Sirius Orion Black like everyone believes but Peter Samuel Pettigrew. We changed as we thought that Sirius would be a too obvious a choice.

Signed: James Lucas Potter

Signed: Lily Sarie Evans-Potter

Witness: Albus Dumbledore

Witness: Sirius Black

Witness: Alice Longbottom

Witness: Marina McKinnon

With that Harry's heart stopped. Dumbledore had known the truth the whole time and had done nothing about it. That made up Harry's mind. He would follow Sirius's instructions and got to Gringotts. He would no longer standby under Dumbledore and the Order of the Bloody Chicken's thumb.

The next day Harry went to Gringotts.

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron with a dark cloak on with a hood that was covering his face. He knew that a lot of people would think of him as a dark wizard but it was the only way he could think of for remaining anonymous.

As he made his way down Diagon Alley, people made sure to avoid him which he didn't mind. It meant that he would get his business done quicker. Stepping up to a free teller he said, "I'm here to see the Black Account Manager please. My godfather asked me to see him."

"Come this way then," the goblin grunted rudely before leading Harry down numerous corridors until they reached a door that said Grolk- Black Account Manager and below that Potter Account Manager.

The goblin that Harry followed down knocked on the door and waited for an "enter" from Grolk before entering.

"Grolk, this is the Potter boy. He's here to talk to you," and with that the other goblin left them alone.

"Well, Mr Potter, are you going to sit or not?" Grolk asked him. "Now, lets get down to business. Here I have your godfather's will. To make things quick I'll just summarize it for you. Apart from the things he left to one Remus Lupin, he left everything to you. Along with your Potter accounts which you still need to claim, you are one of our richest customers. We have stocks in all major businesses in both the muggle and wizarding worlds as well as numerous residences around the world. Now if you sign here you can claim the Black vaults," Grolk said in a stern, no fuss way, pointing at the bottom of the will. Once Harry signed it he was given the Potter will to sign and claim which he did.

"Now, Mr. Potter, that is all done you have full control over all your vaults as well as being emancipated. Before we continue though Mr. Black wanted you to have this," Grolk said handing over a small box. Inside it was a small an earring of a Celtic cross design as well as a note saying-

_Harry,_

_I was going to send this with my letter/will but thought better of it. When you put this earring on it's charmed to take you to a place or time where you will be happiest, a place where you will get to live your life fully though no time will pass while you're gone from here. Promise me you will use it no matter what Harry. I know you never had a proper life and this is your one chance to have it. Trust me, Harry, it is well worth it._

_Love you,_

_Padfoot._

Harry felt his heart lift at this. While he missed Sirius he knew that he would jump to have a chance at a normal life. "Thank you…" Harry whispered before looking up with a blank face. "If we are done here may I visit my vaults please? I would like to get some money out."

"Of course," Grolk said, "follow me."

Grolk took him to both the Potter and Black vaults and let him explore them for awhile. He found some of his parent's personal belongings and made a promise to come back at a later date to have a proper look around them. Once Harry had grabbed a few hundred gallons- just to be safe of course, he made his way back up to the lobby and then headed to a back alleyway in muggle London where he slipped in the earring that Sirius had given him.

A flash of light and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed with a thump on the ground in the same place where he had left. His first thought was, did it work? 'Is charmed to take you to a place or time where you will be happiest' echoed in his head, that was when he realized that he had most likely ended up in a different time, he just had to figure out when that was. He guessed that he was close to The Leaky Cauldron and decided that would be the best place to head after he had thrown on glamour just in case his appearance hadn't changed. He couldn't risk being recognized in case there might be people who could recognize him.

He walked the couple of blocks to the Leaky Cauldron and saw that whatever time this was, the Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed all that much. There were a couple of small changes and there weren't really any familiar figures, the most obvious being Tom who looked quite a bit younger. That gave him a feeling he was more than a few years in the past.

"Hello, may I have a room for awhile please? I have just moved here and am looking for someplace to stay for a bit. May I also have a meal please?" Harry asked Tom while leaning against the bar

"Certainly, may I ask your name so I can record it in my book? You can have room fifteen where I'll bring your meal up to you."

Nodding in agreement, Harry said, "Maxwell Jones and thank you for that. Can I also have a copy of the latest paper? I would like to see what is happening in England considering I've just moved here."

"Of course, I'll bring it up with your meal," Tom told him.

Heading up to his room, Harry began to ponder what he was going to do here. He knew he had to complete his education but he was seriously hopping that Dumbledore wouldn't be around at Hogwarts but he couldn't be sure, he had to have been there as a teacher for quite some time now. He also needed to set up an account at Gringotts so he could be able to actually make a life here, he did have no idea how long he would be in this time after all.

Harry collapsed onto his bed and continued to plan about what he should do. He seriously hoped he hadn't traveled too far back in time as he didn't want to completely re-learn everything. He then banged his head upon the back of his bed- of course he couldn't have traveled that far, Tom only looked a few decades younger. That relieved Harry quite a bit.

Harry opened the door as someone knocked on it and saw Tom standing there with his meal and a copy of the newspaper that he had asked him for. "Here you go Mr. Jones, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Tom informed him while placing the tray down onto a table at the side of the room.

"I will, thank you for that," Harry said before seeing Tom out the door.

Once Tom was out the door Harry picked up the paper and swore. He was a bit further into the past than he had previously had thought. He would have guessed he was in the 60's or 70's but in fact it was June 23rd 1942 and during the war with Grindelwald. He was more than fifty years into the past! That would mean Professor Dippet was the Headmaster at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was still the Transfiguration teacher. Harry quickly ate his food and placed it outside the door for either Tom or the housekeeper to collect when they came passed. He then got ready for bed before making plans to head into Diagon Alley tomorrow as well as owl the headmaster to see if he could get a position at Hogwarts for the coming year.

In the morning Harry made his way down to the pub of The Leaky Cauldron to have breakfast before heading out to Diagon Alley and Gringotts. Ordering an English breakfast, he sat down with the latest copy of the Daily Prophet as well as a few back copies trying to catch up on the news of the British Wizarding World. He realized that a lot of the Wizarding people, if not all of them, didn't connect their war with the one that was going on in the muggle world at the same time, even if they were aware of the muggle war.

Once he had finished up with his meal and the papers, he headed out into Diagon Alley and Gringotts to take care of his business. Walking up the teller he said, "I would like to see if I could set up an account here as I have just moved here from America."

"Come with me," the Goblin took him down a corridor to a door that said something in the language of Goblins which Harry assumed was something along the lines of 'new customers', except he was wrong. It turned out it was an account manager who currently had one more account that he could look after. The second line on the door was the goblins name- Grolk. He had to laugh at that coincidence.

"Name," the other goblin barked out.

"Maxwell Jones, I would like to open an account with you please."

"Fill out the forms and the account will be yours," his new goblin informed him.

Picking up the quill Harry filled in

Name: Maxwell Jones

Age: 16

Galleons: 923

Knuts: 234

Sickles: 532

Harry then handed over his money bag which was full of the money and gave them to Grolk who sent it down to a vault. Once that was done a vault key appeared on the desk in front of him.

"There you go, you now own vault 2321. I hope you enjoy your business with us," Grolk said, which was perhaps the nicest thing he had ever heard a Goblin say to someone.

With that out of the way Harry decided he might as well and go and get the majority of his shopping over and done with. Wondering around the alleyway he bought a new seven compartment trunk, much like the one that Moody had in his fourth year but instead of just compartments it also contained a library and a few other specialized compartments. Harry along with it, he bought a whole new wardrobe of muggle and wizarding gear, he bought numerous books on Defense Against The Dark arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Wizarding and Muggle History, Occlumency, Legilimens as well as some legal books on the Dark arts. After he had finished buying all the day to day things he would need he decided he might as well get a new wand as he couldn't risk Ollivander recognizing it if he ever came across it as well as a new pet.

Walking along Diagon Alley he made his way to the pet shop that he saw on his first trip to Diagon Alley all those years ago- for him at least anyway. Slipping in he walked up to the counter and asked the young man, who Harry had to admit was quite handsome, if they had any snakes.

"Snakes? Of course, we have some just for you," the young man said with a sly grin upon his face.

Harry followed him down to a side alcove where there were cages after cages of snakes, some hissing, some sleeping and some just lying there. Harry was just about to open his mouth to ask the man something when he spoke answering Harry's unanswered question.

"The poisonous and dangerous snakes are down the very back. I have a feeling those might interest you the most." Harry smirked at that. That was exactly what he had thought about getting.

Together they wandered around looking at snakes, while the owner, who introduced himself as Daniel, told him about each of the different types of snakes and the facts about them. They finally found one that seemed perfect to Harry. It was a long adder of brown and yellow patches of colour down his back. According to Daniel it was the most poisonous, non-magical snake that was found in the UK.

"I'll get it," Harry said turning to Daniel who picked the snake's container to the counter.

"That will be 30 galleons for the snake, tank included. I also suggest that you get a box of rats for him to be fed. So in total it would be 30 galleons and 20 sickles."

Harry handed over the money, glad with his purchase and was turning to go when Daniel said, "What's your name?"

"Maxwell Jones," Harry said automatically surprising himself as he didn't even have to think about it.

Daniel came out from behind the counter and walked up to Harry until they were nearly touching, "Well then Max, why don't you come back after closing at about eight and I'll show you a fun time."

Harry was tempted to turn down the offer, for he knew exactly what Daniel meant by a fun time but then he thought 'why the hell not, I'm supposed to live and enjoy myself while I'm here.' "Sure, I'll stop by," Harry said with a smirk instead of his usual smile.

Harry then made his way down Knockturn alley with the thought that it might be easier to come across a wand maker that wasn't controlled as much by the ministry as Ollivander's was. Making sure his hood was still up he wandered down the darkness of the alley. About half way down the alley he found what he was looking for. A wand shop that was definitely less than reputable.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, a bell ringing to alert anyone who was out the back that they had a new customer. Harry glanced around as he made his way to the counter. There was an old armchair in one corner which he could barely see as it blended in so well with the shadows. Along the walls, as far he could see, he guessed they went all the way to the back of the shelf.

As he reached the counter a man stepped out from the back room. Harry thought they looked like a relative of Goyle or Crabbe but he wouldn't put his money on it- he was way too thin!

"I would like a wand please," Harry said glaring at them.

The owner glared back at him and finally nodded his approval when he saw something in him, though Harry wasn't sure what it was. "Very well then, I'll make you a custom wand if you will step over here." Harry followed him over to a work bench where there were rows upon rows of woods. Seeing his look the older man shook his head "Those aren't for you mister. Now I want you to think about what makes you, you. Are you brave or cunning? Do you like flying or darkness? Anything that defines you."

As Harry did so a piece of wood flew off the shelf followed by a jar of something looking like string. "Well that is an unusual combination you have there. Your wood is Yew which is known for their long lives but also for death and resurrection with a core of unicorn tail hair which is usually associated with innocence. It will cost you ten galleons, but if you leave me five now I'll have it done by the end of the day and you can come back and collect it."

Tilting his head to the side Harry said, "Ten now and five later if you get in done in three hours," Harry knew he was taking a risk but he thought it was worth it.

"Deal," the man said and with that Harry made his way out of the shop and back to Diagon Alley before heading to the post office. He had a position at Hogwarts to still secure.

Walking into the post office he found a parchment and quill and started to write.

Professor Dippet,

My name is Maxwell Jones and I've just moved here from the United States as my parents were killed in a car crash and it was their wish that I come here and try to attend Hogwarts as I have previously been home schooled. So I am wondering if I can secure a position at Hogwarts for the coming year. I believe I'm at the beginning of sixth year in skill but I will leave the final decision up to you of course.

You'll have to contact me at the Leaky Cauldron until I find a more permanent place to stay while I'm here.

Sincerely,

Maxwell Jones.

After that was written he payed three knuts and had it sent by a common barn owl up to Hogwarts, well that was where he assumed Professor Dippet would be. He headed back to The Leaky Cauldron where he bought a lunch consisting of a chicken salad and a butter beer after dumping his things back in his room. An hour later he headed back to the wand shop and payed the remainder of the cost before collecting it.

He spent the rest of the afternoon in his room, reading his new books and catching up on what was happening in the wizarding world of Britain. He was so engrossed with his reading that he nearly didn't hear his alarm going off to alert him that the pet shop was closing.

When he arrived at the pet shop, Daniel lead him upstairs to his flat which had a feeling of a small cosy home. Harry immediately felt comfortable in it which pleased him greatly. Daniel pushed him against the wall and quickly claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Spreading his legs, Harry let Daniel stand between them, their erections rubbing together. They slowly rocked up against each other as their need for release became great and greater. Quickly, their gasping and moaning began to increase in volume. Daniel released Harry's mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking it as he undid the zipper on his jeans and freed his cock. Harry was so hard now that it hurt. A few more strokes and Harry was coming the hardest he'd ever had.

"Enjoy?" Daniel asked him grinning once he had collected himself at which Harry grinned at him. "Good 'cause that's only a appetizer of what's just about to happen." Daniel then led him to his bedroom where he proceeded to kiss him again.

The next morning Harry woke to find himself in bed with another person. When he remembered what had happened the night before he grinned. It had been a lot of fun and the two of them feel asleep in the early hours of the morning after a very energetic night. After breakfast Harry kissed Daniel goodbye, thanking him for the night and headed back to The Leaky Cauldron though not before promising to return if he ever felt the need for it and he had a feeling he would be returning.

A few days later Harry received a reply from Headmaster Dippet saying he would be tested to determine his level but he was welcome to come to Hogwarts and the Headmaster was sorry for his loss at such a young age. Another few days went until Harry took the tests and passed with flying colours. It was decided he'd start his sixth year as that was his average year across his subjects.

The rest of the holidays passed quick enough. He bought a few extra books and managed to read all of his school books a couple of times and managed to get a good grasp of the content in them. It was quite similar to what he assumed he would have learnt in his future. Soon enough September 1st arrived and Harry headed to Kings Cross to catch the train to Hogwarts without a care in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

As Max had arrived at the station an hour early it was practically empty apart from the Hogwarts Express and the people who worked on it. He decided to load his trunk into a back cabin and read his latest book on potions.

He wasn't sure how long had passed when someone knocked on his carriage door. Waving it open, he saw two boys about his age, one was definitely a Malfoy by his looks and the other one made Max freeze. Tom Riddle. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be in the same time as Riddle. "What can I do for you?" Max asked them keeping his voice neutral.

"Do you mind if we sit here? All the other carriages are full or have idiots in them," Tom said in a similar tone.

"Sure go ahead," Max said before heading back to his book keeping half an ear on the conversation going on between the two of them. They seemed to be talking about harmless things about the teachers and classes for the upcoming year but Max had a feeling it was because they didn't know him and didn't want to say anything too incriminating. Though Max did find out one interesting fact- the three of them were all going to be in the same year at Hogwarts.

Awhile later when the Malfoy boy got up and left the carriage Tom looked at him and smirked. "Tom Riddle, sixth year prefect," he said holding out his hand for Max to shake. "That idiot who just left is Abraxas Malfoy, the other prefect. I haven't seen you around before…" Tom added before trailing off clearing expecting Max to explain who he was and where he was from.

"Maxwell Jones. I've just moved here from the United States. I'm going into sixth year too. What house are you in? I have to say I'm hoping for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Truth be told Max was hoping to go into Slytherin. He had always regretted not letting the hat place him in it, in the first place.

"Then let me be the first to formally welcome you to Hogwarts. Both Abraxas and I are in Slytherin though I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad either. Just as long as it isn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff- you don't want to go into those two houses."

For the rest of the trip the three of them talked about what was going on in the world. Max started to reassess his opinion of them when he realized that he was starting to like them as friends, which shook him. He had expected them to be like their future selves though he didn't know Abraxas personally he knew he had been one of the original Death Eaters and there was the fact that he was a Malfoy too. It didn't take long until they were pulling up at Hogsmede Station where Max said his farewells to them and made his way to where the first years were per the headmaster's instructions.

Max successfully made his surprise sincere when he saw the castle for the first time- well second time but for everyone else it was his first. He had truly forgotten how magical it looked from the lake. Professor Dumbledore gave the same speech that McGonagall would give 50 years in the future, amusing Max to no end. He hadn't realized to the extent that McGonagall had worshiped the future headmaster as he had a feeling it shouldn't be word for word between the two of them.

He made his way into the great hall behind the first years knowing he would be sorted last. Half an hour later it was his turn. After an introduction explaining he was a transfer student he was called forward to be sorted.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A Time traveler? It's been awhile since one of you has graced these halls. I see that I will want you in Slytherin and I can see why I thought that," The hat told Max, causing him to snort. "Now, now no need to do that. You will find true happiness in their midst, which is why you'll be going to SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced to the rest of the hall.

Max placed the hat back on the stool and made his way to his house table amongst the applause. Tom shoved Abraxas over and motioned for him to sit next to him. The two of them graced Harry with a smile.

"I had a feeling you were going to be in Slytherin," Tom informed him at which Abraxas rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You always say that."

"Well, I'm glad I'm here and not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I have to agree that they look horrible," Max said looking over at those two tables with a disgusted look upon his face causing the two other boys to chuckle.

"You'll fit in fine here," Abraxas informed him grinning.

For the rest of the feast the three of them chatted about a lot of things- from how idiotic Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were, to explaining to Max about how things ran at Hogwarts.

It wasn't long before the feast was finished and they were heading back to the Slytherin Common Room. Max followed Tom and Abraxas down to the common room making sure he remembered the way down. Once there, Professor Slughorn, their potions professor gave them a speech about what was expected of them while they were in the house of Slytherin. They were expected to stick together as a house of unity despite that they had a bad reputation with the rest of the school and the wider community. They were to keep their disputes inside their house and treat one another with the respect they deserve. Blood and money did not matter in their standing. There were potions labs and other study rooms to the left of the common room with the dorms to the right with the senior students getting a room between two or three instead of the whole year. Max had ended up sharing with Tom and Abraxas.

The next morning they headed down to breakfast at about 7:00 despite the fact that breakfast didn't start officially until 7:30 they wanted to be down early to beat the rush of students- especially the Gryffindors who always had to rush to get there on time, like a stampede of elephants or so Tom informed Max grinning madly at the imagery.

Sitting at the end of the table closet to the teachers, they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. "What classes are you guys taking?" Max asked curious.

"I'm taking Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmacy," Tom said not bothering to glance up from his breakfast.

"I'm taking the same but I also have Ancient Runes," Abraxas added. "What about you?"

"Just the main ones of Potions, Defense, Transfiguration and Charms, I thought about picking up Arithmacy or Ancient Runes but I thought it would be too hard since I've never done them before and I had absolutely no desire to study the other subjects." Truth be told Max didn't think he could have continued the other ones without going mad.

"Lucky. You'll have a lot of free time," Abraxas said putting on a fake pout causing the other two to chuckle.

About half an hour later Slughorn brought around their timetables for the year. Glancing down Max's looked like

Monday/Thursday: 7:30-8:30 Breakfast

9:00-10:00 Potions

10:15-11:15 Free

11:15- 1:30 Lunch

1:30-3:30 Charms

3:45-5:45 Transfiguration

5:45-7:30 Dinner

Tuesday/Wendesday: 7:30-8:30 Breakfast

9:00-11:00- Defense

11:15-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Charms

2:45-4:45 Transfiguration

5:00-6:00 Free

6:00-7:30 Dinner

Friday: 7:30-8:30 Breakfast

9:00-10:00 Free

10:15-11:15 Potions

11:15-1:30 Lunch

1:30-2:30 Charms

2:45-3:45 Transfiguration

4:00-5:00 Free

5:00-7:00 Dinner

Max had to suppose it could have been worse. At least he had quite the number of free periods and he had the majority of his classes with the friends he was sitting with so that was an added bonus. Max suddenly sat up- 'friends?', he didn't know when he had started to think of Tom and Abraxas as friends but he had and that scared him slightly.

Not long after that they made their way to their first class of the day which was Potions. It turned out to be completely different from potions in Max's time. For one thing the teacher wasn't biased and he could actually concentrate on his potion without fear that it would be sabotaged. It could have been the difference in class or the fact that he was in Slytherin. He wasn't sure but whatever the reason was he was grateful for it.

The rest of the classes were quite similar to the ones in the future but for one other major difference. Binns was alive and not a ghost and he didn't go on and on about Goblin rebellions but actually taught useful things. It wasn't long until he had been there a month but what really got him was that he didn't miss the future at all…


	4. Chapter 4

Max collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. It had been nearly three months since he had arrived in the past and he was enjoying nearly every aspect of it- the one aspect he wasn't enjoying was the amount of homework he and the others were receiving, it was the reason why he was currently lying on his bed completely and utterly tired. He envied Tom, whom to all the work came easily- Max could tell why he was considered one of the brightest wizards to have graced the halls of Hogwarts.

On top of that Max had a big secret that nearly gave him a heart attack when he realized it. Maxwell Jones was in love. That wasn't the worse of it at all; he was in love with Tom Riddle, the future Dark Lord and the man who had killed his parents.

He was just about to drift off for a nap when a voice yelled up the stairs, "Hey Max! Get yourself down here so we can play a game of Truth or Dare."

Max groaned and rolled over and lifted himself out of bed yelling, "Coming Patrick!" Patrick was a fifth year and Max assumed he was also Millicent's grandfather on her father's side since they shared the same surname.

Once he was in the common room he collapsed onto the floor between Tom and Abraxas who both smirked, "Smooth Max, real smooth," Tom said, "You could easily have been mistaken for a muggle-loving hooligan with that action," Tom added on teasingly.

"Oi, shut up git!" Max groaned while whacking Tom around the back of his head. "You know how I feel about being called muggle-loving," and it was true, Max did hate muggles to an extent that would have made any future Death Eater proud.

"Why do you think I do it?" Tom asked him grinning. The two of them loved teasing each other though it got on their friends nerves, they enjoyed it quite a bit since they were always at it.

"Cause you're bloody annoying?" Max retaliated while throwing a pillow at Tom's head.

Before Tom could retaliate Abraxas cast silencing charms on the two of them as well as binding them so they couldn't throw things at each other. "Now guys, settle down. We get enough of your teasing each other the rest of the time so could you please last a few minutes without it? We do want to get on with this game, don't we?" Abraxas asked them in his best teacher like voice which resulted in the two young men glaring at him before nodding in agreement.

"Fantastic!" John shouted as they were released. "Let's start this game; I want to find out everyone's secrets!" John had always been easy to excite and he loved this sort of gossip but you could always trust him with your secrets which was a good thing.

Slowly the game progressed until the truths were getting extremely personal and the dares weirder and weirder. The truths started out as your favourite kind of foods and harmless things like that and had now progressed to things to which teacher you would shag and similar topics like that. The dares had progressed from singing a song to running around the common room naked at the next full house meeting.

Now it was Max's turn again. "How would you change the world and why?" John asked him since he had just gone. At that question all Max could think was 'Make sure Tom doesn't become evil and turn into a Dark Lord' and he knew he couldn't say that if his life depended on it but that was what he wanted to do as he truly remorseful for his actions in the war. He actually hated the war full stop but he couldn't help but think what would have happened if he had, had the chance to listen to Voldemort's reasons on why he was fighting the war.

"Dare," Max finally settled on. He couldn't think of anything else. He could have sworn he heard Abraxas mutter "finally" for this was the first dare he had taken.

"Snog Tom," John told him.

Max had to groan. He had to snog the one person he loved and who would never love him back. Glancing over at Tom he saw he was feeling the same way he did. Probably didn't want to snog Max as there was just friendship on Tom's part, Max was sure of that.

Max thought he might as well and get it over and done with, so he scrambled over to where Tom was sitting and straddled his legs. Leaning in Max took a deep breath and kissed Tom lightly on the lips. Soon they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

When they came apart for air Tom whispered, "Love you Max."

Max swore his heart stopped then but when he realized that Tom had actually said that he replied by kissing him again quickly and whispering, "Love you too."

"Well since that's over and done with, time to get ready for bed," John said grinning and that was when the two of them realized they had been set up but they didn't care at all- well just enough to through a pillow at John's head so not much at all.


End file.
